Reflection
by Bananas102
Summary: Japan has been kidnapped by someone he didn't even know existed...
1. Chapter 1

He saw him. Looked exactly the same as him. Completely identical. Though there was one difference. His uniform was white, his black. This had to be the most puzzling order he ever followed through on. Yet he was the only one who could do it. He was the only one who could sneak up on him. He slowly weaved through the trees after Japan's retreating figure.

He was silent. And fast. He was almost upon him when Japan stiffened, and turned around. He froze, but since he was out of Japan's sight, he was safe. Japan stared into the very depths of the trees. Then kept going. He attacked. All he had to do was to get the needle into Japan's skin, and the drug would do the rest.

Japan looked down, and the other Japan looked up at him with a confused expression before passing out.

* * *

There was something wrong. China didn't know how he knew, he just did. He just couldn't figure out what though. The World Meeting was tommorow, and here he was, fretting over something he didn't even know. China sighed. He went about his business, getting paperwork ready, and doing tasks from his boss. But all day something was nagging him.

Like a bad feeling in his gut.

Taiwan brushed it off when he tried to explain it. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

China laid down in bed that night, the feeling even worse than before.

* * *

Japan opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was darkness. He sat up. Whatever had been used to drug him had almost completely worn off. Japan looked around. He was in a cage. A extremely large black cage. There was a 20 ft long chain attaching the top of the cage to the ceiling of the massive rocky cavern the cage was suspended in. The bottom of the cage was a huge piece of smooth metal and the bars of the cage were about an inch thick and closely woven together into three inch openings.

There was no way through the spaces and even if he could somehow make a hole, it was a shocking several hundred foot drop to the bottom. The cage itself had to be about 50x70 ft. It was completely massive and the lighting was only a light bulb at the top of the cage, which was about 10 feet up. The light didn't reach the corners of the cages.

Japan looked around, looking for a door. There was a walkway extending over from a door in the side of the cavern, to the cage door which was locked down with several padlocks and chains.

"Hello, Japan." The voice came from one of the corners that had no light. The voice sounded just like his own. Japan suppressed a shiver from going down his spine.

From the shadows, came another Japan. The looked exactly the same. It was unnatural. Japan inhaled sharply. He suddenly noticed the absense of the weight of his katana. The other Japan wore the same outfit he was wearing now. In black.

"How?"

The other Japan looked at him knowingly.

"You are in a different dimension."

Japan frowned.

"That's not possible."

The other Japan raised an eyebrow.

"No? Than how do I exist? Our dimensions are flipped. The most innocent and pure people you know are the most dark and cruel here." Japan's mouth opened, but no sound came out. The other Japan took out a small pack of two small blue pills. He tossed them to Japan, who caught them. At Japan's questioning look, the other merely said, "With a disease around, you'll want to take one of those every two hours."

Japan tucked the pills into his pocket. He considered trying to attack his other self but his other self did possess a katana, whereas he did not. "Why am I here?"

His other self's eyes locked onto him. "You are to be used as a weapon. As I am." Japan cocked his head. "You are overruled by another." His other self bowed his head. "Iie. I follow orders. And so will you. As of your arrival, I am known as Kurai Japan, and you Hikari Japan." Kurai Japan gave Hikari Japan a nod before leaving the cage and locking the door down tightly.

Hikari Japan looked after Kurai with wide eyes. What had he been dragged into?

* * *

Iie - Yes

Kurai - Dark, opposite to light

Hikari - Light, opposite to dark

* * *

**Please review! Always welcome :)**


	2. Chapter 2

America whistled some random pop song on his way to the meeting. He had just finished his burger and had an eye open for any other fast food restaurants, just in case he was able to get another. A shiver went down his spine. He frowned slightly, looking around. He felt like he was being watched. He looked behind him to see someone duck our of view.

He kept walking, faster this time, and he pulled out his cell and dialed. He didn't even know who he was calling until he heard, "What?" England. "Dude, I'm being followed," America whispered. England huffed. "If this is another one of your stupid pranks, I'll kick your bloody-"

"It's not," America hissed. He was just a few blocks from the place of the meeting.

England halted. He'd never heard America so panicked. "Where are you?"

"Few blocks away."

Suddenly, England heard a yelp and some scuffling. "America? You there? Answer me!" He heard America say weakly, "Japan?"

* * *

Japan hissed in pain and withdrew his hand from the bars. Electrified. His eye narrowed as he examined his hand. The burn was third or second degree, and it wasn't on his list of priorities, so he ignored it. There was a creak and Japan watched the doorway in the distance open. Suddenly the entire cavern lit up, filling Japan's cage with light.

Looking around, Japan saw that there were in fact, other cages. Two below his, one about four feet lower than the other, and another next to his. Japan watched in horror as America was dragged down the walkway and put into the cage next to him. Kurai Japan stood in the doorway, frowning and looking at America's unmoving form.

Hukari and Kurai's eyes locked and Hukari Japan got the feeling that there was something huge behind this.

* * *

England had meanwhile burst into the conference room, blubbering about kidnappings and America.

"Slow down," Germany snapped. England said again, "America called me and said he thought someone was following him."

"Is he okay?" asked Canada. But no one paid attention to him.

"Who was following him?" asked France. England sent him a glare. "I dont know, now let me finish, frog!"

"I heard fighting on the other end of the line, and America said it was..Japan."

Silence. "What!?" Germany roared. Italy looked at England in confusion. "Ve? Japan's not mean."

France frowned. "Neither are here."

* * *

"Kurai, stay here and watch over America's doppelganger and Hukari Japan. Only you could stop them from escaping."

"Hai." Kurai bowed.

"Sweden, go through to the other dimension and grab Finland's doppelganger. Return here, then go back for yours."

Sweden nodded and departed. Canada inhaled. "We will need more guards once the last two doppelgangers arrive."

"Then get them."

"Yes, Italy."

* * *

**Reviews are AWESOME and appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Finland was listening about America's abduction by Japan, which he found quite unlikely, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He whirled around to see it was only Sweden. "You scared me," Finland said. Sweden's face remained impassive. "I must talk to you." Finland blinked. "Okay." Sweden led him through some halls, until they were a length away from the meeting.

Sweden froze. Finland frowned. "Sweden, what is it?" Suddenly Sweden turned around, and plunged a syringe into Finland's shoulder.

* * *

Sweden went up to China. "Have you seen Finland?" China was slightly intimidated by the tall nation, but brushed it off. Then he frowned. "Wait a minute, didn't he just leave with you, aru?" Sweden cocked his head. "No." China was flustered. He was positive he had seen Sweden and Finland leave. "I'm positive, aru." Sweden just left China there, and went out into the halls.

He walked up and down several hallways when he heard a muffled groan piercing the silence. Sweden was immediately in a defensive position. He rounded the corner. There was a glowing oval on the wall at the end of the hall. That's not what got him, though. There was an identical version of himself holding a hand over Finland's mouth and dragging him with the other, syringe in his hand.

The other Sweden looked at ours. Suddenly, the duplicate stepped back into the glowing oval, taking an almost-passed-out Finland with him. Sweden ran, but as soon as he reached them, they vanished and the oval was gone, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Sweden explained what had happened. Well, in his own way. No one called him a liar; Mostly because they didn't dare. England approved the story, saying how it was sort of like what happened over the phone with America.

The countries buzzed. Who were these doppelgangers? Why did they take the countries? Where did they go?

Finally, Germany slammed a fist on the table. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Silence.

"This isn't going to help anyone," he growled. Suddenly, another oval formed on the wall behind him. "Ve! Germany!" Italy squealed. Germany turned around and he took a step back, drawing his gun. Just in case.

Suddenly, someone came crashing through, panting and raising his hands in surrender.

Germany hesitated. It was a copy of Prussia.

* * *

Prussia came up close and peered at the other Prussia. The oval behind the copy had closed, so they were sure no one was coming through, at least for a few minutes. The other Prussia looked at ours. "Hello." Our Prussia drew back slightly. "Uh, hi?" The other one pursed his lips, red eyes fixing on Germany's gun, as well as Switzerland's, and a few others.

"May I put my hands down?" Germany didn't even blink at the strange amount of courtesy. "No."

"I know this must seem strange, but I'm here to help you. Other ones like me, countries that look like you, are about to start kidnapping countr-"

"We know, aru," China snapped. "Three of us are already gone."

The not-Prussia's eyes widened. "Please tell me they weren't Finland, Japan, and America."

England frowned. "Exactly."

Not-Prussia dropped his hands, shoulders slumping in defeat. Germany squeezed the trigger a fraction tighter. "Then there's no point in me being here. It's too late." Prussia looked his double up and down. "What do you mean?" Not-Prussia sighed. "Us, the other countries, are from another dimension. Our personalities are flipped and the world is in ruin. A disease is raging across the globe as well, killing countries, or at least weakening them to the point where they are slaughtered. About three years ago, we discovered your dimension, and our ruler decided to kidnap the double's of our most valuable and deadly countries."

England narrowed his eyes at Not-Prussia. "What do you mean 'slaughtered'?" Not-Prussia's gaze grew sad and weary. "Some of the nations refused the dictatorship and fought. But they were weak, either from disease or it's how they usually were. So they were..eliminated."

France's eyes widened. "Oh mon dieu!" Not-Prussia saw France and his eyes widened in alarm. "What?" France asked, gingerly touching his face. "Is there something wrong with moi?!" His voice grew afraid. Not-Prussia stared at him, confused.

"You..you're nothing like the France I know." France turned his head slightly. "How is moi other self different?" Not-Prussia shuddered. "He doesn't seem violent, but he burns with this silent hatred. I've seen him slit throats without blinking." France drew back. "Sacre bleu!"

Russia stepped forward. "And how is my other self?"

Not-Prussia stared at him. "Is he...always scary here?!" Germany nodded/shrugged. Not-Prussia eyebrows rose. "I don't mean to offend you, but you're dead Russia. You were weak in the first place, refusing to harm anyone, and then when the disease came, you were completely defenseless." Russia cocked his head, taking in this information.

Italy jumped up, hugging Germany's arm. Germany groaned silently, lowering his gun. "What about me?" he asked cheerfully. Not-Prussia looked downright terrified. Italy looked at him with innocent confusion. "What?" Not-Prussia exhaled shakily. "My God," he breathed, completely transfixed on Italy's smiling form. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" Not-Prussia looked at Prussia, wide eyed. "He's...he's the leader! He's the most terrifying and cruel nation I've ever heard of." Prussia snorted, and Germany attempted to picture it, which was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Italy? He wouldn't harm a fly. Actually, I think he would try to be buddies with it," Prussia mused.

Not-Prussia was actually trembling slightly, but seemed to calm a little at Prussia's words.

The other countries lowered their guns.

Prussia went up to Not-Prussia. "So are you as awesome as me?"

Not-Prussia frowned. "I wouldn't know." Suddenly he plunged a syringe into Prussia neck. Prussia swore and started to sway on his feet. Not-Prussia grabbed Prussia, using him as a shield against the trigger-happy nations. Another oval appeared and Not-Prussia dived into it, taking Germany's brother with him.

Germany breathed heavily. "God fucking dammit!"

* * *

Prussia opened his eyes to find himself in a cage. Like a freakin' _cage. _He looked over to see that Japan, America, and Finland were in the lowest cage in the group of four. He was in the same one. "Guys?" Japan looked over. "Prussia-san! You awake!" Prussia got up. "Yeah, man." America looked at him. "Hey, dude. Welcome to the captured club."

Prussia rolled his eyes. Finland was in the corner. "I swear Finland, it wasn't Sweden," Japan said. "He's right," Prussia called over. Finland looked at him. "I got drugged by my unawesome double," Prussia grumbled. America thrust a thumb at Japan. "I got jumped by this dude." Japan flustered. "I...I did not!" Prussia went to lean against the bars of the cage when all three countries screamed at him. "Don't touch that!"

Prussia froze, then took his hand back. "Jeez?" Finland sighed. "The bars are electrified." Prussia wrinkled his nose. So unawesome. "You serious?" America nodded. "I know, right?" he said while Japan showed Prussia his burn from the bars.

"Ouch. So what are we going to do?"

America puffed out his chest. "I'm gonna be the hero!" Finland just looked at the boisterous American, Japan did a mental face palm, and Prussia added, "With my awesomeness."

* * *

Two Days Later:

* * *

They were constantly given blue pills, except for America, yet no one would tell them why. They were given food once a day and it turns out there was water at the bottom of the cavern that seemed to rise about ten feet a day. In about eight days it would reach the lowest cage. But the doppelganger countries assured them they wouldn't be there by the time the water reached them.

The only doppelganger countries they saw were Hakari Japan. They tried talking with him, but he remained mute.

The countries prayed for a rescue before any of this weirdness could get any worse.

* * *

England, Sweden, and Spain were all called down by Italy, who apparantly had something that he REALLY talked to him about. China tagged along because he needed to get something from that storage room anyway. As soon as they stepped into the room, and the doors locked behind them, did they realize they had been tricked. Again. Italy stood there, tall and cold. "I really thought our doppelgangers could do better than this," he mused, eyes narrowing at each of them.

Not-Italy snapped his fingers. "Bag them," he hissed. Kurai Japan, Not-Sweden, Not-France. With tranq guns. "Of course," England muttered before he passed out.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"England! Dude! _WAKE UP, MAN!_" England opened his eyes. He sat up and looked to his left. America was waving at him from..a cage? Oh, he was in one too. So this is where they were taken. He got to his feet. "Whoa! Don't touch the bars?" England frowned, shooting America a questioning look. "They'll shock you dude."

"Okay. Are you four alright?" They kind of weren't. They were pale and thin and the floor of their cage was littered with wrappers of something. America nodded, though a yellowing bruise was under his right eye. "Yeah. So you guys know about the look-alikes?" There was a murmur, and England turned to see Sweden helping China to his feet. Spain was still out.

"Thank you, aru." England pointed to the others in the neighboring cage. "I found America, Finland, Prussia, and Japan." China dashed to the side, but didn't touch the sides after hearing England's warning. China's eyes locked on Japan. "Aru! Are you alright, aru?" Japan rose unsteadily to his feet. "Hai." China didn't believe him.

Being the fretting big brother he was.

A door opened in the side of the cavern and the double of Japan came up to the other cage, two soldiers flanking him. Kurai signaled for the cage door to be opened. Prussia, America and Japan tensed, preparing to strike. Kurai locked eyes with Hakari Japan. "Do not try to break out, or Finland will be shot." Sweden stiffened visibly and Japan turned to see a sniper's red dot hovering over Finland's heart.

Finland's eyes were wide with fear.

"Hakari, step out of the cage." Japan turned and complied. America's muscles twitched, and Prussia's red eyes blazed. China watched with increasing concern and he mulled the name Hakari in his mind. It is light or opposite dark in Japanese, is it not? China thought to himself.

The soldiers each grabbed one of Hakari's arms. Hakari was alarmed, but quickly remasked his emotions. Kurai took out a tazer and put it to Hakari's neck. Hakari cried out in pain as the charge tore through his body. China shouted. So did America and England.

The soldiers half supported, half dragged Hakari out of the cavern.

Kurai remained. He looked regretful and sad. He looked at China, a flicker of recognition in his eyes.

China looked at him in return.

"Don't ever leave him, big brother," he whispered. Then he turned around and left.

* * *

They had deflected another attack from the doppelgangers since they were overly-suspicous after the abduction of England, Spain, Sweden, and China. They couldn't figure out how to make those ovals on their own so they devised a plan. "Okay, we will wait for another oval to appear and when it does, we will overwhelm who comes to our side, and then the team can go to the other side."

They didn't have to wait long.

* * *

Not-Belarus shivered, holding her hands up high. She actually looked terrified. Russia came up to the front of the group and simply looked at her, not knowing how to make sense of this.

Not-Belarus saw Russia and ran to him. No one shot her because she sobbed into a bewildered Russia's chest. "B-Big Brother," she cried, her grip like iron on Russia's coat. Russia looked down at her. "Belarus?" He had no idea what to do.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face and her small frame trembling.

She tried desperately to control her crying. "You're not like him," she said shakily. Russia looked a her curiously. "No." Not-Belarus sniffled, brushing the tears off her face with a shaky hand. "I-I'm sorry," she said to Russia.

She looked at Germany who barked, "Where's my brother?"

Not-Belarus flinched. "I know Prussia tricked you, so I'm not going to try and get you to believe I'm here to help you. What he told you is true though. Italy is our leader and the others are to be used as weapons and supplies."

Germany narrowed his eyes at her, not even attempting to lower his weapon. "Why would you help us?"

Not-Belarus frowned innocently. "Why wouldn't I?" She paused. "What's the Belarus over here like?"

Suddenly a growl thundered from outside. "BIG BROTHER? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Russia went pale. Several countries began to shake. Not-Belarus stared at the door. "Oh my," she said. Russia trembled and he looked around for somewhere to hide. There was a slam on the door and Russia dived under the table and Hong Kong, Mexico, Norway, Ireland, and India started backing away.

Belarus burst through the door. She eyed the other nations, venom practically dripping from her glare. "Where is he?," she hissed. Not-Belarus glanced at Russia under the table, who actually seemed to be praying. As Belarus stalked closer to where Russia was, countries parted to give her a path.

Not-Belarus stepped back. Her other self was like the Devil. Belarus actually seemed to _smell _Russia. She knelt down slowly, an evil grin spreading across her face as she found him. "Hello, Big Brother," she hissed/growled. Russia whimpered and Belarus grabbed his sleeve, dragging him out from under the table. She put him in a chair and slammed down a piece of paper and a pen.

"We are going to be one, Big Brother," Belarus said. Cuba grimaced.

Not-Belarus looked at the scene in horror. Russia looked around, and as soon as he saw a clear path to the door, he took off, Belarus screaming and running after him, marriage registration form in hand.

Not-Belarus looked at Germany. "Does..this happen often?" Germany nodded gravely.

* * *

Not-Belarus had no drugs on her. No weapons at all actually, which was surprising. What shocked the nations even more was that she was quite timid and shy. And not lethal at all. But she wasn't trusted and the patrols still kept an eye out for any sign of another attack. But none came. Russia didn't come back, either. Not-Belarus prayed he didn't get caught by her other self.

* * *

Hakari Japan swallowed hard. His head pounded and his throat was dry. Soldiers tossed him onto the ground and he tried to get up. With luck, he succedded. He wobbled on his feet, but managed to stay upright. He looked at the person in the chair, and it was startling. "Hikari, welcome." Japan blinked. No, it wasn't Italy-san. No way. But it was. "You are probably wondering what you're doing here."

Hikari eyed him warily. Italy continued. "See, Kurai Japan is the best weapon I've ever possessed, and two? Well, that makes me quite powerful, along with good warriors like Sweden and Prussia." Hikari glanced at Kurai, who was standing next to Italy's chair, dressed in black and silent. He looked unreal. Not even a blink.

"I will never serve you," Hikari said boldly.

Italy chuckled, having some sort of interest in his hand. Then his eyes snapped up to look at him closely. "Not yet," he said lightly. He snapped his fingers. "Take him back. Ponder what I've told you, Hikari." He was punched, and taken back.

* * *

China watched as they tossed Japan into the cage. "Dude, are you okay?" Japan stumbled, and America grabbed his arm to steady him. "Hai." Prussia glanced at him. "What did the dude want?" Silence.

"He wants be to serve him. I said no."

America grinned. "Awesome." Prussia glanced at them when he heard his word, but sad nothing. Spain was up and walking around. Sweden was silent per usual. "England, you got any food?" England turned to shoot the American a look. "Of course not you bloody git!" The doors opened again and this time Kurai Japan, NotPrussia, and Not-France were there, flanked by other soldiers.

The door was opened again. "America-san, step out." Sniper dots hovered over Finland's heart, Japan's heart, and Prussia's head. America frowned, but did what he said. Prussia glared at Not-Prussia, who smirked at him.

"Why do you guys want me?" The answer was a tranquilizer in the neck, and a few punches to the stomach. "You bloody wanker," England growled. America blinked groggily, then punched a soldier in the face. There were shouts, and Not-France grabbed America wrists; Not-Prussia kicking him in the gut. America doubled over and finally succumbed to the drug.

A soldier looked at Kurai, who hadn't even tried to help. "Should we take him straight to the lab?" Kurai gave him one nod. They departed, and England shouted after them, "What the hell do you mean; you're taking him to a lab?!" Kurai halted, and China remembered his words from before. _Don't ever leave him, big brother. _He glanced at his weary little brother.

"Don't leave him either," Kurai said. That's all they got from him before they were left alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

America woke up tied to an operation table. Doctors were bustling around. But not around him. America lifted his head to see his double in a similar situation, except for the obvious. Not-America had slices up and down his arms and crowds of red dots in random places. Test tubes filled with blood and microscopes everywhere.

Computers were filled with data and graphs and doctors or whoever they are, were typing and hooking wires up to Not-America, others removing wires. America was so confused. What was going on?

The other America didn't even struggle. He whimpered and his eyes were huge with fear but he didn't move.

There were bruises and red marks on his face and arms. He looked over at America. America looked back. After one of the doctors injected Not-America with something, they all turned around to look at him.

America had a bad feeling in his gut. Something like, oh shit.

* * *

Not-Belarus was wringing her hands and glancing at the door. "Don't worry, he's coming back," Germay said. She was worrying about Russia again, who still had yet to appear.

Not-Belarus nodded. "So what are those portal things?" Not-Belarus looked at him. "They are temporary holes from one dimension to the other and vise-versa." Germany nodded. Canada looked at her. "So we could get to the other side if you opened one?"

Germany gave him a look. "We can't rush into anything."

Canada huffed. "They have my brother!"

"And they have mine!"

Canada exhaled. "Arguing will get us nowhere."

Germany nodded. "Agreed."

Not-Belarus looked from one to the other.

"Do you two know what your brothers are being used for? Whats happening to them?"

Both shook their hands.

"You know of the disease in my dimension?"

Both nodded. Not-Belarus looked at Canada.

"America is the only one immune. He holds the cure. They'll be testing him. Taking bone marrow, blood; I've seem them break bones for tests."

Canada looked sick.

"Prussia? He'll be tortured and microchipped into one of Italy's servants."

Germany bristled and Italy just cocked his head, confused.

Not-Belarus saw Italy and screamed. Italy flinched and he looked like he was going to cry. "Ve? You don't like me?" Not-Belarus peeked at him through her arms, which had come up to cover her face.

"You..you're really nothing like him..are you?"

Italy beamed. "No! I nice!" He jumped on her, wrapping her in a tight hug.

She gasped. What? This was so confusing. One would rip out her tongue just to see her squirm and the other...gives hugs?

Italy looked at Germany. "Ve, Germany? We rescue the others?"

Germany groaned a little. Everyone was looking at him. "Ja, we go rescue the others. But I'm only taking one team!"

That team was consisted of Germany, Canada, Switzerland, Turkey, Not-Belarus, Russia (who had shown up pale and out of breath), and of course, Italy. Right as Not-Belarus was opening the portal, Italy tapped on Germany's shoulder. "Germany? Can we bring pasta?" Germany did a face palm.

"BIG BROTHER?!"

"No time!" Russia said, pushing everyone through the portal.

On the other side, Russia breathed a huge sigh of relief and took out his pipe. Germany stared at him. Where on earth did he get that? We just got through!

Not-Belarus took point. Everyone was still wary of her since the Not-Prussia incident. "How do you know all this anyway?" Turkey asked. Not-Belarus glanced at him. "I used to be the little servant here, so I saw and heard pretty much everything."

"What made you turn against them?"

Not-Belarus looked insulted. "What _didn't _make me turn against them?!" She clapped a hand over her mouth at the volume and the other countries cringed, praying no one heard her.

"Oops."

* * *

America landed with a thump. "Ow." He got up and wobbled slightly. Japan frowned slightly. "America-san are you alright?" America nodded. "Yeah, dude." Prussia grabbed America's arm, turning the forearm up. "What the hell is that?" America had a deep incision in his arm about three inches long. The skin surrounding the cut was dotted by angry little red spots.

America tugged his arm away. England crossed his arms from the other cage. Of course he would lie. Just has to play the bloody hero.

"America-san, what did they do?"

America shrugged. "Some kind of tests I think."

"Is that what those are?" England asked. America turned to look at him. "It's rude to butt in to other people's conversations."

England sputtered. "Since when is it your bloody conversation?!"

"Since now. It's a this-cage-only conversation," America said, putting his nose in the air.

England rolled his eyes and grumbled, walking away. Or at least, as far as he could go. Finland swallowed nervously. "Um, guys? The waters getting higher." Everyone looked down through the bars to see Finland was right. The water was much, much higher.

* * *

"Which way?"

"I'm getting to it."

"Uhuh."

"Hey, in this dimension you're dead, so shut it."

Turkey glowered.

Not-Belarus took them to a lab. "Is America in there?" Not-Belarus shrugged. "Maybe. They'll be testing him more and more each day until they keep him in there entirely."

Not-Belarus punched in a code and the first door let out a hiss, but slid to the side. They climbed through and suddenly Not-Belarus thrust out an arm to stop them.

"What?" Turkey snapped.

Not-Belarus pointed to the camera with the red light, signaling it was on.

Switzerland prepared to shoot it.

"Are you mad? You'll alert them!"

"We can hide."

Germany gave him a look.

He turned to Not-Belarus. "Can we get through?" She shook her head. Germany pulled out a gun. "I thought you said no shooting," Switzerland snapped. Germany shrugged. "At least mine has a _silencer_."

Switzerland narrowed his eyes, his grip on his shotgun tightening. Germany got uncomfortable. He raised the handgun and aimed, taking out the camera without too much noise. Inside, they dived into a room to avoid the stream of doctors.

When they passed the team eased their way into the lab room.

"America?!" Canada yelped.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Canada raced to the blonde's side. But frowned when America flinched and tried moving away from him, not saying a word. "Stop. It's not your America." Not-Belarus exhaled. "It's our America." Not-America relaxed when he saw her with the group. "Hey, it's alright," she cooed, undoing the restraints. "I told you I'd come back, didn't I?"

It was so weird seeing someone they feared so much being nice.

Not-America frowned, his eyes flickering to the group behind her.

"Hmm? Oh. It's okay. They're from the other dimension, so they're the nice ones." Not-America stared at Canada. "What?" Canada asked. Not-Belarus swallowed hard. "When you and England joined the group...you handed him over." Canada blanched. "What?! I would never do that!" Italy pulled Canada into a random hug when he saw he was upset.

America practically leapt off the table he was sitting on when he saw Italy.

Italy pouted. Poor Italy. Not-Belarus hugged the shaking American. "Hey, don't worry. Remember how I said personalities are flipped?" Not-America nodded. "Italy's the really nice one," Not-Belarus told him. Not-America frowned, but relaxed.

"Was America here?" Canada asked. Not-Belarus looked up at Not-America, who seemed to be a little confused. "Their America, one who would look just like you. Was he here?" Not-America blinked and nodded.

Canada frowned with worry. "Ve! Don't worry Canada!" Italy squeezed him tighter. Now Canada was struggling to breathe. "Yeah, thanks Italy, but...uh...I kind of...need to...you know, breathe."

"Okay!" Italy released him and Canada breathed in glorious air. Not-America watched the exchange in awe. Not-Belarus voiced his thoughts. "I know. It's so different," she murmured.

Not-Belarus ushered everyone out of the lab. Turkey had to support Not-America since he was too weak to walk on his own.

* * *

America poked the bars with his foot. The shoe melted slightly when he held it there. "It's not too bad," he mused. He kicked the bars and a jolt of electricity went up his leg. "Ow! _Fuck, ow!"_

England winced slightly. Japan looked at him. "You alright, America-san?" America was grimacing and holding his leg. "Uhuh. Yeah. Gimme a second."

"You bloody git! Just admit you can't do it!"

"I can do it," he snapped. He kicked harder and the jolt threw him to the ground. America winced. He thought he was steaming but he hurt too much to check. "You okay?" England asked.

America did a thumbs up.

* * *

Finland didn't have to look far to see the dark water below. It was quite close to the cage by now. About seven feet below give or take. He was tired, cold, and hungry. He knew Sweden was pretty much watching him all the time, but he didn't really care at this point. They had run out of pills about four hours ago and his hands were beginning to shake of their own accord.

He didn't like the sound of this disease and he didn't see why he was here, anyway. He just wanted to go home. Finland sighed. But he couldn't. None of them could. If they had even small strains of the disease in them, then they couldn't go back to their dimension without possibly spreading the disease to the other nations.

Suddenly the cage groaned, the metal creaking. The nations inside froze. Sweden glanced at Finland, whose eyes were wide with fear. England glanced at America, who winced and sat up, massing a temple with two fingers. He looked at the top of the cage. China inhaled sharply, his thoughts going to his little brother.

Japan looked up in alarm, as did Prussia, who grumbled, "So unawesome."

The cage was now silent but the countries moved about with a newfound caution.

There was a gurgle. "It's the water," Finland said. Japan looked down at it. It was only about two feet from hitting the cage. "We need to find a way to get out of here," Japan murmured.

"Why? It's just water," Prussia said. "Water is a huge conductor of electricity. So when it gets in here, we'll be electricuted."

Prussia winced. "Unawesome."

The water seemed to be going about an inch a minute, Finland surmised. "We have about half an hour before it reaches us." Japan confirmed his guess. "Hai. No longer than that."

America got up. His leg throbbed but he ignored it. "Want me to try kicking the door again?" Japan and Finland came up to him. "We should all try doing it at the same time." They all looked at Prussia. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, you need the awesome me. Fine." He got up and they all faced the door.

"Uh, is that wise?" Spain asked. China pursed his lips. "I have to agree, aru." Prussia made a face at them. "If we find a way out, we can save your asses, so quiet." America high-fived him. England scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Going to get himself killed," he muttered.

They kicked.

It didn't work.

"Ah!" Prussia was inspecting his foot, which had a huge burn on the side of his ankle. "The awesome me is damaged." Japan grimaced slightly. He had several small burns that were still smoking on his calf. Finland gritted his teeth. His foot was really red and his arm had scraped on the bars when he fell, so his burn was bleeding.

America just laid there. He winced and looked at the ceiling. His leg was scorched and bleeding. He didn't feel like getting up, and he had a feeling he couldn't get up if he tried. "Maybe we should try," Spain said. England thrust a thumb at the burned group. "Have you seen them?"

"We can't just stay here and be zapped to death! Or drown."

Finland got to his feet and the cage groaned again. "Don't do that," Prussia snapped. Sweden narrowed his eyes at the Prussian.

But Finland wasn't paying attention. "Guys, get up." Hakari Japan got up as soon as he saw what held Finland's gaze.

* * *

**I live for reviews, they make me want to continue:P Any reviews would be appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry about an inconsistancies, for I'm writing the chapters during class (which I really shouldn't) so sorry if I post some chapters quickly, then take forever on the next ones**

* * *

Not-Belarus held up her hand. "Shh. It's Italy." They peeked around the corner, and saw Not-Belarus was right. Not-Italy was there, dressed in black with a bloody dagger in his hand. Italy was about to say something, but Germany put a hand over his mouth. Not-Italy was talking to Not-Canada. "Anything?" Not-Canada shook his head. "The tests on the other America prove he is also immune, but he's no more help than our America."

Canada gritted his teeth. Not-Italy exhaled. "Keep testing him." Not-Canada nodded. "Do you want me to get Hakari Japan out of the cage for you?" Not-Italy thought about it for a moment. "No. Let him starve for another day. Then I'll start turning him. Kurai!" Not-Japan, or Kurai, as Not-Italy called him, stepped up.

Germany had to blink for a moment. He was so used to Japan's uniform to be white.

"Yes."

"Lead another raid on the other dimension."

"Hai."

Kurai turned to go.

"Kurai? Don't get soft."

Kurai's face hardened. "Hai, Italy-san."

Germany frowned. This was so odd.

* * *

Finland stepped back from the water spilling onto the floor. Sweden got up. "Finland."

"Hehe, don't worry, Sweden. I'll be fine."

Sweden looked like he didn't believe him.

"Don't back up this way! More waters coming from this side," Prussia said. Finland dipped his foot into the water, much to Sweden's concern. "Hey..guys, our shoes will protect us."

Sighs of small relief.

America could still feel the buzz in the water, but the actual shock couldn't reach him.

Japan frowned. He tore a piece of cloth from the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. "What are you doing, dude?"

Japan touched the bars.

"We can indirectly touch the bars. It still hurts a little, but it wont zap us." The water started swirling to their ankles. "I'm running out of shoe height," Prussia complained.

They tore off pieces of cloth and wrapped them around their hands. Japan went up first, hoisting himself up.

Then Finland, then America, then Prussia. They held them selves up, trying not to touch the bars too much. The water gurgled, climbing higher.

* * *

Iceland huffed. He didn't like waiting for the team to come back. Especially with Norway hanging around; trying to get him to call him 'big brother'. He glowered in the empty waiting room, Mr. Puffin on the edge of a window above him. Norway stuck his head in. "Hey, little brother." That did not help Iceland's mood.

"Come on, say it."

"No."

"Say my name.."

"No!"

"You know you want to."

"No I don't!"

"You will say it eventually."

"..."

Suddenly an oval appeared by them. Iceland's eyes widened. "Oh no." Norway blinked.

Not-Japan, Not-France, Not-Prussia, and Not-Sweden came through. Norway backed up. Not-France grinned at them. "Found Iceland." Not-Prussia took out a syringe. "Hey!" It was Norway.

Not-Prussia sneered at him. "We don't need you." Not-Sweden pulled out an AK-47. Iceland swallowed hard. ruffled his feathers.

"Wait!" They looked at Iceland. "What?" Not-France snapped. "I'll go with you voluntarily...but don't hurt anybody." Norway glanced at him. "What?!" Not-Sweden cast his eyes to Not-Japan for confirmation.

"Kurai? Are you considering it?" Not-Prussia asked.

Kurai Japan bowed his head. "Hai. Grant his request." Not-Prussia groaned. But he grabbed Iceland arm, plunging the needle into his neck. Iceland yelped and grabbed his neck, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Norway made a move to get to his brother, but Kurai drew his katana, keeping the edge of the blade to Norways neck. The blade was the blackest Norway had ever seen. He watched Not-Prussia drag his little brother through the oval. The others followed.

Norway glared at Kurai. Kurai cocked his head. "You death will not help him."

Then everyone was gone.

* * *

**Please review! They are ALWAYS welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hakari Japan pressed his back to the top of the cage. As did the others. Water was a foot below the other cage with China, Spain, England, and Sweden. Finland grunted, pulling himself higher. Suddenly he slipped and America tried to grab him. America managed to grab his wrist, but Finland had fallen partway into the water.

Visible sparks pierced him. Finland cried out and America grunted, pulling him up. Sweden was completely stiff. He hated being helpless. He absolutely hated it when his wife was hurt. He watched Finland climb out of the water. Small spots of crimson dotted his legs and hands.

"Y-You okay?" America panted. Finland gritted his teeth and nodded. The cage creaked from the extra weight of the water and the other nations watched with horror as the chain holding up the cage broke.

* * *

"Oh My God!"

"Finland!"

"Aru!"

.

Finland broke the surface. The water felt like he was being stabbed. He saw the cage was sinking and he gripped the bars. The weren't electrified anymore, which meant soon the water would be back to normal. But there was the drowning problem. The door was still out of the water and he grabbed the locks. He jostled them. Completely fastened.

He looked up and saw the nations panicking. The water was spilling into their cage now. He caught Sweden's eye and gave him a nervous smile. He was going to die. Oh god. Then with a yelp, he was pulled under.

The water was cold.

* * *

Not-Belarus led them to the prison. As soon as she got the door open, they gasped in shock. The place was flooding! They ran to the walkway. "Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Germany said. Not-Belarus pulled out a key. England winced as he was shocked by the bars as he backed away from the water spilling in.

"Don't, get the others!"

Canada filled with panic. Others? Then he saw the other cage. "GERMANY!" They all saw the cage. There was only a bit more than a corner sticking out. Prussia thrashed to the surface, coughing and heaving. "Prussia!" Prussia coughed, his hacking and gasping making his whole body shake. "West!" He choked out before going under.

Germany looked like he was ready to jump in. "Don't!" Not-Belarus screamed. She pulled him back. "We have to find a way to shut off the electricity and get the cage to stay up a bit longer. They will fry or drown if we don't. Canada and Italy, find a power box and SHUT IT DOWN! Germany, Turkey, Switzerland, and Russia, get that chain, hook it onto the bars of the cage and PULL."

She exhaled, shaking. She was SO not used to that.

They did as she told them, though. Germany found a long chain and tossed it onto the cage bars and pulled it back sharply. It caught and the four countries pulled. They raised it about two feet. Prussia came up again, gasping. He saw what was going on, took a deep breath, and went back under.

Canada and Italy did find a power box. "What do we do?" asked Italy. Canada bit his lip. "I have no idea."

Prussia pulled Finland to the surface, and hooked him onto a bar, then went back down.

Not-Belarus got the door open to the other cage and the countries crawled out, sporting a few burns.

Spain, Sweden, and England helped to pull the cage.

Prussia came up again just as Finland passed out so Prussia caught him. America and Hakari Japan came up to the surface, coughing and seconds away from passing out.

Then as the water got higher and the countries pulled harder, the electricity from the other cage seeped into the water. "Look out," America said hoarsely. Then he screamed, clinging onto the bars as the water stabbed him viciously with bolts of electricity. Hakari gasped but he too started getting hurt. He gritted his teeth but it wasn't enough, and he cried out. Prussia gurgled and yelped. Finland was just crying in pain.

Not-Belarus whirled to see Italy and Canada in the distance. "SHUT IT OFF!"

* * *

Canada was panicked when the others were drowning, but when he heard America scream, he was terrified. "I..I don't know what to do!" Then Hakari yelled, then Prussia, and Finland. His heart thudded against his chest and he looked at the clump of wires.

"SHUT IT OFF!"

"Screw it!"

He reached in and yanked on all of them.

* * *

God, it hurt. It hurt so much. He couldn't stop screaming.

Then it got better.

It didn't hurt as much.

He could stop screaming. With effort.

He was so tired. He wanted to rest. But he shouldn't, should he?

No.

...No...

* * *

After Not-Belarus got the door open underwater, Sweden just left the chain and went in, pulling a unconsious Finland, and a groggy Prussia. He deposited them on the walkway, which was also starting to flood. Sweden inhaled and dived again. Next he pulled out America and Hakari Japan. They were pulled up and the countries let go of the chain with a sigh.

"We can't stay here," Canada said. Germany grabbed Prussia, Canada and England carried America between them and China carried Japan. Sweden bent down and gathered Finland in his arms. Only Prussia was relatively awake. His eyelids opened a crack, then fluttered shut. They got out of there and found a supplu room and locked themselves inside.

The nations laid the others on the ground.

Prussia opened his eye a little, then started coughing violently, water trickling from his mouth. Once he got all the water out he groggily looked at Germany. "It's fucking _cold," _he whined. Germany laughed in relief. "Yes it is." He was soon wrapped in blankets. He looked around at the newcomers. "How did you guys get here anyway?" Not-Belarus stepped forward and Prussia nearly had a heart attack.

"Holy shit! Wait a sec, is that one ours?"

Not-Belarus cocked her head. "No."

Prussia breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Finland sat up, coughing and choking on water. Sweden gave him a hard slap on his back and Finland gulped in air. "W-what? I-I don't...what's going on?" "Our guys came to rescue us," Prussia said.

Finland pushed his drenched hair out of his eyes. "Oh." He sagged. "That's good."

China was shaking Hakari Japan's shoulder.

Hakari coughed violently, his body trembling and shaking with the force of them. He coughed for several minutes before taking in a shuddering breath of air before passing out again. China frowned worriedly and wrapped a blanket around Hakari's shoulders.

Canada put his ear to America's mouth. "He's not breathing. He's...He's not breathing!"

He started doing compressions on America's chest, but he didn't wake up.

Not-America came up to Canada and gently shoved him out of the way. He took two fingers and placed them in a very specific spot near America's ribs. When Not-America pressed down, America convulsed and promptly threw up all the water he took in. Then he passed out. Canada looked at Not-America. "Thank you." Not-America nodded, and got up, retreating from him.

"Where did you learn that?" Not-Belarus asked him.

Not-America frowned. "It was used on me."

Not-Belarus wrapped him in another hug.

* * *

**please please PLEASE review! It would be SO appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hakari woke to someone pressing against one of his more painful burns. He let out a pained hiss. "I know, aru, but it has to get done." He opened hs eyes. China looked exhausted. Hakari looked down. China was holding a gauze pad to his ribs and crimson was spreading across it. He attempted to sit up, but China pushed him back down.

"China-san, I'm fine."

"Not really, aru."

"China-san-"

"Japan, everyone is being treated so stay down and let me finish."

He obeyed.

China finished taping him up. Hakari hurt everywhere.

* * *

"Will you just wait a tick?!"

"But it _itches!_"

"Oh, for God's sakes-"

"Ow."

"If you would stop fidgeting, I could get done sooner!"

"Where's Canada?"

"Who?"

"Uh, he means me."

"Oh! Canada. Sorry, chap."

"No problem."

* * *

"Get off!" Germany sat back. "Prussia.."

Prussia crossed his arms and put his nose in the air.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"Mien Gott, just let someone help you!"

"No."

Sigh. "Why?"

"Because I'm awesome."

Germany sputtered. "That's not a reason!"

"Yes it is."

"Ugh."

* * *

"Sweden, really, I'm okay."

"No, y'r n't."

"Yes, I am."

"I d'nt believe you."

"At least let me do it myself. Okay? Sweden?"

"M'kay."

Finland taped his burns up, securing the gauze pads tight under Sweden's unblinking gaze.

God, that face is creepy. It's almost as bad as him watching Finland sleep, which scared the snowballs out of him.

"See? All done."

"M'kay."

* * *

Kurai Japan stood in front of Italy as he ranted.

"Those stupid fuckers! I'll slaughter them! Kurai."

"Hai."

"Find them. Bring them here."

He bowed. "Hai."

Sometimes Kurai wished Italy could see his hate.

* * *

Hakari stood up. "I'll go."

"Aru-"

"I am quiet, which is a crucial element, yes?"

"He goes."

"..."

They needed someone to scout out a way out of here, and since Hakari was silent as dust, they decided he should go. China did not think he was well enough, so he was currently glowering.

Outside, Hakari slipped down the hall and swung a right. He was looking for something. It would make escaping a whole lot easier. He smiled to himself when he found it.

**EXIT -**

There were many of them and that was what he needed to see. He turned around to see Kurai at the other end of the hallway. Both drew their katana's simutaniously. "Run," Kurai said. Hakari took his chance and fled. He reached the supply closet and slipped inside, panting. "Japan! What's going on?" Germany demanded.

"My double." Their faces grew pale.

"With other doubles as well," Hakari said, looking out the little window in the door.

Kurai Japan, Not-Prussia, Not-France, Not-Sweden, and...Not-Finland with Not-Iceland behind him.

Finland's eyes grew wide as his double approached.

"I look mean."

Not-Finland drew a shotgun.

"Get down!" Switzerland hissed. Finland ducked and the little window shattered, the bullets hitting the wall above him. Switzerland returned fire and there was a grunt.

Not-France had been hit in the shoulder. He fixed Switzerland with a fierce glare.

"We should get out of here," Switzerland said as more bullets came through the window and lodged themselves in the door.

America was looking at a grate.

"Air vents?"

"Anything!" Switzerland yelled before returning fire.

America reached up and winced at the tug on his bandages. But he tore off the grate.

He looked at England. "Ladies first."

England glared at him. "You bloody wanker! I'm not a lady! I'm not a girl at all-"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked at Germany.

"Someone, just go up," he said.

Not-Belarus climbed inside.

"Follow me," she chirped.

Not-America climbed up after her and they crawled forward.

Hakari Japan stared at the vent. Small...spaces?! He shuddered visibly.

China glanced at him. "What's wrong, aru?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**Hello! Sorry about any delays, I'm STILL writing these during school. I'm in French class now... Au revoir :)**


	10. Chapter 10

BOOM!

"Hurry up!" Germany hissed. Switzerland climbed into the air vent. Only China, Hakari and Germany left. Germany grasped the edge and pulled himself up and inside. From the small space Germany could be heard saying, "Ugh. I can barely move in here."

"Welcome to the club."

"Shut up!"

China hoisted himself inside.

"Come on, aru."

Hakari tried to soothe his shaking limbs. He hated small spaces. They scared him.

As soon as he was inside, his breathing increased and he whimpered softly.

Hakari began to hyperventilate.

"Aru? Japan?"

"I...I-I can't!"

He pushed himself out, gulping in air and space.

BOOM! They were pounding on the door.

"Aru! What are you doing?"

China scooted back towards the room and stuck his head out.

"I can't," Hakari said.

"What? W-Oh."

"What now?" Prussia yelled.

Germany glared at him in the little tunnel. "Shut up!"

"China, what's going on?"

China frowned.

"It's Japan's claustrophobia."

There were a few groans.

Hakari blushed in embarressment.

BOOM! Hakari blinked, then pushed China in.

He put the grate back up, screwing the screws back in.

China looked at him in alarm. "Aiya! What are you doing?"

Germany's yell came from behind him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Hakari Japan backed away from the closed grate and looked around for escape. BOOM! The door creaked. Hakari leapt onto a desk and popped out a ceiling tile. He tossed his katana up and then jumped, grabbing onto the edge.

China looked back at the darkness. "Japan isn't coming!"

"What? Why?"

"He's claustrophobic."

"And?"

Hakari called, "I would only attract noise and slow you down."

China peeked through the grate. Hakari pulled himself up and into the ceiling. The door burst open and Hakari slid the tile back in place. "Let's go," Prussia said. "Shh!" China hissed. The doppelganger countries came into the room. Kurai narrowed his eyes. Then glanced at the ceiling. Not-Prussia groaned.

"Are you fucking _kidding _me?! Where the hell did they go?!" Not-France was just boiling with rage, but said nothing. Not-Sweden looked at Not-Finland. Not-Finland looked around. "There's a footprint on that desk," he murmured. China inhaled sharply. Kurai's head snapped up. "What?" Not-France asked.

Kurai shook his head. "It's nothing. I thought I heard something." Not-Sweden peered at him. "Hmm. What did you hear?"

Kurai cocked his head. "I do believe it was an electric spark." Not-Prussia huffed. "I wouldn't be surprised." Not-Finland was looking up. "You think they're in the ceiling," Kurai murmured. Not-Finland nodded. He drew his gun.

* * *

Hakari was breathing shakily and he didn't move. He could hear them moving below him. He heard the sentence he'd been waiting for. "You think they're in the ceiling." It sent a chill down his spine. He couldn't move. He couldn't grab his katana. It would be too loud. Suddenly, a bullet ripped a hole in the tile to the right of him. He rolled away from the targeted area.

"They're up there!" He sighed. He grabbed his katana and kept crawling and weaving through pipes and wires. Bullets kept firing and he kept going and then he was pretty sure he was in another room because the bullets didn't get any closer to him.

He had no idea where he was going.

* * *

**THANK YOU! For all the good reviews and THANK YOU to all the ones who did review! You have no idea how much I appreciate it. My friends kept asking why I was grinning today :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Follow me."

"We're trying!"

"Ow, dude!"

"Shh!"

"Don't shush the awesome me!"

"I wasn't doing it to you!"

"Oh."

"Wait a tick, what's that way?"

"What way?"

"That way, you bloody idiot!"

"You're mean."

"Ugh."

"Aiya! Will everyone just not talk?"

"Ve?"

"No!"

"Hey!"

"Guys.."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

"..."

"..."

"Okay. Just keep going, and be quiet."

"Does this always happen in your dimension?"

"...pretty much."

* * *

Kurai stood in front of the mirror. He bent his head forward and lightly brushed the pink scar on the back of his neck.

* * *

Hakari followed the sounds of yelling. It sounded an awful lot like Germany, but he hoped they weren't foolish enough to make their presence known. He found the air vent, which was below him. He removed a tile to see where they were.

Hakari swallowed. They were right above Not-Italy. Oh dear. He slowly crawled forward. Suddenly there was a crack and several tiles broke, falling to the floor. Hakari along with them. Not-Italy looked at him. "Hmm. Seems my efforts were futile. You were here the whole time." Hakari coughed. Not-Italy called for the other nations. Not-France, Not-Prussia, Not-Sweden, Not-Iceland, and Kurai.

Hakari gripped his katana.

* * *

Iceland had no idea where he was. He woke up in a locked room and so far no one had come to see him or anything. Several alarms and such had gone off and he had seen the double of several countries, including himself.

He sighed and sat in the corner. He would just have to keep waiting.

* * *

Everyone froze when they heard the crack. They heard Italy's voice except it wasn't light or bubbly. "Hmm. Seems my efforts were futile. You were here the whole time." China mentally kicked himself. Not-Belarus had everyone go forward. Then someone banged the side of the vent with their foot.

"Oops."

"America!"

Then there were shots fired and the entire vent fell to the ground. The nations groaned and coughed out the dust. The Not-nations pulled them out, pointing guns and knives in their faces.

Not-Prussia looked at Prussia. "You like your brother?" Prussia nodded/shrugged. Not-Prussia snorted. "You don't?" Prussia asked. Not-Prussia looked at him. "Are you kidding me? I hate my brother. Or I did. He's dead, anyway. I killed him." Prussia gave him the jeez-you-ain't-awesome-you're-crazy look.

Not-Finland looked his double up and down. Then cupped Finland jaw roughly. "You are so weak. Pathetic." He pushed Finland away in disgust. Finland rubbed his jaw. Ow.

Not-Sweden and Sweden just looked at each other. That's it.

Not-Canada strolled in. Then stopped, seeing the scene. "Oh! Well, then." He looked at all of them. "Our work is done." Not-Canada looked at Not-America. "Hey, bro. How's the life of a lab rat treating you?" Not-America looked at him, his eyes betraying his emotions. Fear, sadness, hatred. "Oh, don't be that way, brother," Not-Canada whined.

Not-America looked away. Not-Canada rolled his eyes and looked at America. "Well, well, well. You're the replacement." He looked America in the eye. "So, how are you in your dimension?" America shrugged. "Clumsy, stupid, insanely strong, hero, ready to knock you on your ass.." Not-Canada punched him in the stomach.

"Don't ever think you're better than me."

America looked up at him. "Why? 'Cause I am?" he asked weakly.

Not-Canada kicked him in the gut. America doubled over. "Stop!" Canada yelled. Not-Canada whirled on him. He snorted at the sight of him. "I'm just not even going to acknowledge your existence."

Not-Italy looked at all of them. "Enough."

* * *

**Like I said before, thank you all! :P Ugh, I'm in health class and I've missed several vocab days in order to write my books. *sigh* Yeah, I know...I'm obsessed. But hey, why not enjoy it while it lasts? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Italy looked at his doppelganger. "Ve? Are you the meanie?"

Not-Italy looked at him closely. "You. You are my double? You're like a puppy, for God's sake," he muttered.

"Kurai." Kurai stepped forward. "Hai."

"You think I haven't noticed?"

Kurai cocked his head.

"I warned you once to not go soft. But you disobeyed."

Kurai narrowed his eyes a fraction.

"You see, Kurai, I knew. I could tell where you were. When you were in Hakari's cage and you talked with him. When you visited the prisoners. The others have also told me of a request you granted from the other Iceland. See, ever since we started attacking them, you have been distracted."

Kurai looked at Not-Italy, for once letting his hate show. Not-Italy looked startled for a moment. "You ruined everything. You murdered my friends. My family. You tortured me until I obeyed you like a dog," he snarled.

Kurai pointed at Hakari.

"I used to be like him! He's what I want to be. I've always hated you Italy. It may have taken awhile for you to see it."

Not-Italy and Kurai locked eyes. "That is the first time you've ever called me Italy."

Not-Italy slipped a little remote from his pocket. He waved it in front of Kurai. "Look familiar? It should." It was a simple switch. On and Off. Kurai stiffened and Not-Italy. Kurai clutched the back of his neck and screamed, Hakari doing the same. They fell to the floor screaming in pain. Not-Italy turned it off and stood over Kurai.

He glanced at Hakari. "You see, I put a chip in Kurai's neck. It inflicts pain. I managed to slip one on you while you were drugged." Hakari pante and gingerly reached to the back of his neck to feel a puckered incision that was closed over. He glared at Not-Italy.

Suddenly Kurai tackled Not-Italy. The nations took that as the signal to fight.

America punched Not-Canada in the face and Not-Canada flew back to crash halfway through a wall. Not-Canada groaned and rubbed his temple, blood peeking through his lips. "You're strong." America shrugged. "Yeah, well." He kicked Not-Canada and looked at his double. "All yours, dude."

Not-America smiled warmly. "Thank you." America smiled back. "Your welcome."

Meanwhile, when the fighting broke out, Not-Finland immediately headed to his double. Finland blinked. Oh dear. He reached behind him as Not-Finland charged. Finland pulled the cord out from behind him and hit Not-Finland with it.

He hissed as the cut on his cheek. He charged at Finland again and tackled him to the ground. Finland flailed and tried to push him off, kicking and hitting. He managed to kick his doppelganger in the face and squirm away. Not-Finland pulled out a dagger and went after him, and at the last second, Finland turned around with a gun in his hands.

England and Spain tackled Not-France down and Russia appeared out of nowhere and beat him with his pipe saying, "kolkolkolkol."

China kicked Not-Prussia in the nuts. Not-Prussia made a face. China motioned for him to look behind him. Prussia was there, fist ready.

Sweden and Not-Sweden were trading punches. Equally.

Turkey grabbed a piece of ceiling a smacked Not-Iceland over the head with it. He was down. Germany helped out Turkey with Not-Norway, who had pretty much just kind of walked in on everything.

Hakari and Kurai were against Not-Italy. It was more like wrestling for the remote. Not-Italy was quite good at fighting. He threw a dagger that hit Kurai in the shoulder. He gritted his teeth. Hakari lunged at Not-Italy.

Everything stopped.

Not-Prussia and Not-France were holding America down with a gun to his head.

Not-Sweden was holding Finland by the throat in leverage against an angry Sweden.

Not-Italy has Kurai's katana against Hakari's throat.

Everything just stopped.

* * *

**How'd you guys like the chapters so far? Any ideas for endings or anything? *slowly running out of inspiration* :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh, the suspence! Anyway, I'm happy you guys like my story and my updates. I just can't stand it when I think of other people waiting for more chapters and I'm just laying around, you know? THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love the reviews, I really do. I get all excited when I see I have one more than last time. **

**-thanks again- :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Complete silence.

"China," Not-Italy called. China turned around and his eyes went wide.

Sweden had the same look as Finland slowly started to lose air.

The same look Canada and England had as their brother faced a bullet in his skull.

That look.

"Right there. That's what I want. I want the world to have that look, for them to face that fear; that pain," Not-Italy said. Then something hit him and he swore, turning around and yanking Hakari with him. Italy stood there with metal rod, shaking.

"W-Well.._screw you_," Italy said forcefully, and jammed the end into his double's eye. Not-Italy cried out and Hakari Japan took his wrist and flipped him over onto his back, breathing heavily.

America kicked Not-France's legs out from under him and pushed the gun away.

Sweden tackled Not-Sweden to the floor, letting Finland breathe.

Kurai. Well, Kurai got up and took his blade; And he drove it through Not-Italy's heart.

The Not-countries, after seeing the best of them fall, just tucked tail and ran.

Hakari and Kurai locked eyes and something unspoken went between them.

* * *

"Where will you go?"

Kurai shrugged. "I don't know."

"Where's aniki?"

"Does he know you call him that?"

"No."

"Hmm. I guess he's at his home."

"You never stayed in contact?"

"I couldn't. Italy kept me close with the chip."

"Ah. I see."

"Speaking of which, you know its fused to your nerves?"

Hakari nodded. "I am aware. But you are avoiding the topic."

"Perhaps."

"You should go see him. He is your brother after all."

"True. But what if he doesn't want to see me."

Hakari glanced at him.

"You say both China's are the same?"

"Hai."

"He will want to see you."

"What about your brother? How will things progress with him."

"I don't know. We don't see each other, except for meetings. I suppose things will be as they were."

"Do you want them to be as they were?"

"I don't know."

* * *

China sighed. "Well at least we won't be hunted down by other dimensions countries anymore."

Japan nodded. "True."

"We fly home tommorow, right, aru?"

"Hai."

"Okay. Anyway, goodnight, aru."

Japan nodded.

"Goodnight, Aniki."

He closed the door behind him, leaving a slightly confused and happy China staring after him; treasuring the word.

* * *

Japan fidgeted with his black uniform.

He pressed the doorbell.

There was silence and the door opened and China looked out, confused.

There was a flicker of recognition. China's gaze was not cold or angry, just shocked.

"W-What...what are you doing here aru?" he asked, brow creased.

God, they hadn't seen each other in about eight years.

Japan tried to swallow the lump in his throat and he began to tremble.

Tears clouded his vision and the next thing he knew, he was crying softly into China shoulder, China arms wrapped around him tightly.

"What happened, aru?" he asked softly.

* * *

**Done! Oh, done done done! And AGAIN, thank you for the reviews! You guys are what keep me writing. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am thinking of maybe writing a sequel. I will try my best to make it good and maybe even better than the last one. But I don't know if I should. Please post a review with your thoughts on it. **_

_**As for the people you say for me to call the Not-countries 2p. I only learned of 2p like a day ago. Not kidding. I'm still not entirely sure what it is, and if someone would like to explain it to me, it would be appreciated.**_

_**I'm sorry for any grammar or missing words in any of the chapters; sometimes I'm just in the heat of the moment and I miss things. **_

_**I don't mind critisism. I welcome it for it helps to better my writing. It does wound me a little, but I will get over it.**_

_**For the possible sequel I plan to use the basics from this story such as the main characters and such, but I will be putting a unique spin on it if people actually want me to write it. **_

_**For the possible-sequel: Please offer inspiration, ideas. Sometimes my imagination runs dry. You can include pairings, kinds of enemies, anything to help me come up with an idea.**_

_**BUT I WILL NOT BE TOUCHING THIS KEYBOARD UNTIL I KNOW PEOPLE WANT ME TO DO IT**_

_**Thanks**_

_**-The Anti-Social Author-**_


	16. Chapter 16

_I have created a sequel called Reception and it can be found in my list of books. Again, thank you for the positive comments! :) _

_-The Anti-Social Author-_


End file.
